Some chains don't come off
by redroe23102
Summary: AU Buck was pulled from his family on the ship weeks before the crash and didn't find them in the camps. Can the young boy ever find peace after what happened to him on the ship? Or face his family again?


Alien Nation does not belong to me, which sucks cuz it's so cool.

"Blah blah" is English talking,

>Blah Blah> is Tenctonese talking,

'Blah Blah' is thinking,

(Tap tap) is English writing,

Tap tap is Tenctonese writing,

On the Tenctonese slave ship that would be passing an uninportant planet covered in saltwater in two earth weeks time a small ten-year-old Tenctonese male slave is dragged away from his father and the other slaves working on a clean-up site.

Move the overseer growled at him as he was shuved toward the level the overseers lived on and that the slaves were never ever alouded on, boy looked up at the overseer with terror filled eyes, 'What did I do? Are they going to kill me?' he thought he didn't see his mother as they passed her but she saw him and started to panic as he was pulled threw the doorway into the overseer's living area. She just knew her baby was lost.

The boy was led from the cold, loud, messy working levels on to the quite, clean and warm one but the boy was to scare to enjoy the change as they moved down the coradore passing many overseers that all eyed him.

>What is this slave doing in here?> One of the overseers snarled at the one pullinh him.

>He is the one Ro'tak picked out> the boy's capture said with a smirk. The second overseer laughed at this and the boy whimmpered. 'This is not good'.

Two weeks later.

The boy screamed and the ship shook then a ball of fire shot threw the main corador of the Overseers level, the boy ran out into the main belly of the ship and hit the floor as part of the ship hit something solid. The boy cried out in pain as rumble landed on him. The boy thought he was a goner when a pair of arms grabbed him up and started to run away from the crumbling part of the ship.

The boy looked up to see a _binnaum_ was holding him.

>Thank you> he said weakly threw his pain the binnaum smiled at him as the ran with the stream of people.

Hours later the Tenctonese were put into camps by the people of the planet they'd crashed into, the boy and the binnaum were put in the same camp.

The binnaum watched the boy closely worried because the child hadn't been able to move his legs since the crash.

>What do you think they want?> the boy asked his older friend.

>I do not know but we will find out yes?> the binnaum said back with a unsure smile.

The boy smiled at his friend more to reasure him the out of any happiness and put his hand up to his head.

>We will> he said though he was worried they'd just found more overseers.

The camp they were in had 4 large tents and an electric fence around it with armed gaurds just outside that, the Tenctonese in the camp with families were running around looking for their loved ones, but since the boy for 1 couldn't walk and for 2 was scared to face his family if he found them he and his friend stayed in the tent sitting on one of the beds.

>This place isn't so bad.> the binnaum said on the the tenth day they were in the camp as he gave his criple friend his share of the food they were given.

>I guess> the boy said with a weak smile.

>I'm learning their way of talking too, want to hear?> the binnaum asked eagerly.

>Yes let me hear> the boy said happy to see his friend so eager.

"I am red hat" he said very proudly.

>Neat what does it mean?> he asked.

>I am pleased to meet you> He said beaming then,> I think that or something about food>

The boy laughed at his friends cunfused look.

Over the next 4 months the Tenctonese were taught how to live on earth and to enteract with the humans were given names a thing most of the slaves hadn't had before.

The binnaum became Albert Einstein and the boy who they couldn't find's family became Buck Einstein because Albert had stepped in to take care of him and the humans didn't seem to care.

The fallowing month they were allowed into the city they were given Ids and 200 dollars each with a good luck and then they were on their on.

One week later

Buck was sitting on an air mattress in the oneroom apartment he and Albert lived in, the building was one of only 5 in the city that let Tenctonese live in them so it was tollay full but the rent was only 200 dollars a month so that ment everyone had paid the rent but were broke otherwise.

Buck looked at the ceiling he was hungry and Albert had been looking for a job the whole week but nobody wanted to hire one of their kind.

What was hardest on Buck though was Albert's hurt nounderstanding face when he got home, he didn't understand why nobody would hire him or why the humans called him names, he wasn't stupid, he just was to nice and caring to understand not everyone was like that even after growing up on the ships.

Buck turned his head to the door as Albert opened the door and walked in with a bright smile on his face.

>What are you smiling about?> Buck asked with a smile of his own.

"I got a job!" Albert crowed proudly.

>That is very good what is it?> Buck asked still not very good at speaking anything but Tenctonese.

"I am the maintenance man for the LAPD" he said beaming and Buck smiled with pride for his friend.

>I'm proud of you> Buck said. >When do you get paid?>

"On fridays! It is Monday today so starting tomarrow 4 days." Albert said nodding to himself as he did the math.

"Albert?"How will we eat? Buck asked truely worried.

>I do not know> Albert said slipping into his mother tung now that his mind was filled with worry.

>Well I heard Mrs Watermille, the lady next door say the Food stores here throw out old meat and fruits and things, so if you will look in the dumpersters maybe you can find us something good?> he asked.

"I can do that" Albert said and spun around to go back out the door.

Buck grinned at his friend's eagerness and whatched him head back out.

' Three months later.

Buck and Albert had started to settle into earth with the rest of their kind over the last few monthes, Albert was still working the same job but he enjoyed it and it paid alright, they'd moved into a nicer one bedroom apartment with a kitchen and livingroom.

'Buck and Albert's apartment livingroom'

Buck laid across the couch he had and Steven King book open on his lap, Albert was at work and Buck was doing what he did most days reading it had been hard for him to learn how to read english at first but he had it down now as they didn't have the money for a TV Albert brought him home books from some building that lent them out once aweek and Buck would spend his days on the couch until Albert came home then they'd talk and play until it was time for them to make dinner and go to bed.

Ring ring! The phone beside the couch was ringing and Buck reached down and picked it up.

>Hello> he said into the phone still not good at speaking English.

"Uh hello? is Albert there" a gruff male voice said.

"Albert at work now" He said having practiced the few words alot with Albert's help.

"Oh-Tell-Him-To-Call-Doctor-White, okay?" the man said slowly.

"Okay" Buck said not sure what have the word doctor (1) ment.

The rest of the afternoon pasted quickly and about five chapters later the door opened and Albert came in with a brown papper bag that ment he'd stopped on the way home for food.

Someone called for you> Buck promply told his friend.

"Oh what about?" Albert asked putting the food away in the kitchen.

>The man said "Tell Him To Call Doctor White" What does that mean?> he asked. Buck couldn't see it but Albert had gone very still.

"It is nothing my friend" he said softly and started putting the food away again and Buck frown this was odd Albert was usaly so eager to share everything with him.

"Albert" >what do you want to do today?> he called to his friend looking forward to talking and playing with his friend.

"I was thinking we could play /The Game Called LIFE again yes it was fun?" Albert called back.

>I think that will be fun how was your job?> he called as he crawled onto the couch he knew Albert hated when he crawled around but some times it was the only way he could get around and right now he wanted to be really when Albert set-up the game.

After a few games of LIFE Albert picked Buck up and carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter and started to take out the food to make dinner.

Buck watched what Albert put on the counter next to him, Beer, a pound of raw ground meat, salt and fruit loops.

>We're making Meatloaf again then?> he said with smile.

"Yep" he said proudly as he was the one who heard about Meatloaf and thought they should try it and it turned out to be a favorit of his and Buck's.

>I'll start fixing this you set the table> Buck said as he put the raw meat into a bowl with the beer then half the canaster of salt and started to stir it as Albert set their plates and cups out on the table.

Buck started to hum as he added fruit loops and put the mix into a cooking pan.

It's really to be cooked he said then let Albert put it into the oven at 500 and picked Buck up again and the two went into the livingroom to talk until the the food was done.

The fallowing days passed along the same minus the phone call, and Buck was ver please witch the way things were going they didn't have much but they had something and that was more then they'd had on the ships even without his legs!

Buck was woken one week later by a very pleased looking Albert who was already dressed.

>What's up?> Buck asked as he shifted to sit up on the bed he and Albert shared.

"I have a surprise for you" Albert said and lifted him up.

>Oh what is it?> he asked as Albert helped him dress in his best jeans and a clean t-shirt. Are we going out?>

Albert just smiled at him and carried him out of the apartment.

!!!!More to come soon if you want it?!!!!

(1) as many of you know i'm sure if you learn to read beforing speaking something forren you don't alway recanise it when you hear it and it works in reverse too.


End file.
